


Leave a Message after the Beep

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Couple, No Gods, Sad, dial tone, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is alone and he blames himself for his loneliness because Percy had left him. He took a plane to be with his mother, Sally, and his step-father, Paul, and never came back. Nico continues to call Percy's cell phone, but receives no answer. He felt like he has screwed up big time and there was nothing he could do to fix his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Message after the Beep

"Hi! It's Percy di Angelo and I can't answer right now! So leave me a message and I'll call ya right back!" _Beeeeeeeeeep_

 

Nico, laying on his king sized bed with papers all around him, clutched the house phone in his hand tightly as he heard the dial tone. His hands were shaking so much he was sure he would drop it. Not yet. He wasn't done yet. Dialing the phone again, he pressed the phone onto his ear.

"Hi! It's Percy di Angelo and I can't answer right now! So leave me a message and I'll call ya right back!"

It was over too quickly, he had to hear his voice once more, just once more. He promised himself this would be the last call. But as he dialed the number one more time, the phone cut off. The battery ran out. He had been using the phone all day just to listen to his lover's voice. 

Nico missed his husband.

It had been a week now. Maybe a month. Nico didn't really keep track of the days that passed by. He didn't even know what time of the day it was right now either. Was it afternoon or morning? The blinds were shut and curtains were drawn, creating an artificial night. One would have thought he was brooding, depressed, or something. But he was sad and there was nothing in the world to fix that. Unless his Angel came home again. 

Percy had left him all alone. Took a plane out of New York and never came back. His friends tried to help him get over it. His older sister, Bianca tried to cheer him up with home movies, but nothing forced him to leave his home unless he had to work. Even if home didn't feel like home without Percy, a small unlikely hope that Percy would come back stayed in his heart. Hoping that this was all a nightmare and Percy would wake him up for breakfast and scold Nico for trying to sleep in on a work day. And Nico would pull his lover onto the bed and in his arms and hold him close, thanking God that it was only a nightmare, and feel his warmth.

But it wasn't a nightmare. It was a horrifying reality. A reality Nico had no control over and if he had known what would happen.. He would have been a different, kinder person than he was the last time he spoke to Percy. He would have begged him to stay, to not leave him alone, and that they could work things out. 

Nico was stuck without his Angel. It was his fault. He shouldn't have yelled at his Percy to leave him. He had been so stressed that month. Court cases had been flooding his office and a few cases were about parents abandoning, abusing, and/or even molesting their children. Some of the cases he had to defend the guilty monsters! He tried to refuse most of them, but Zeus wouldn't have of it. Forcing Nico to take the cases or he wasn't needed anymore for not doing his job. Stress built up inside of him and he took it out on Percy.

Percy wasn't coming back. Nico knew this. He was too much of an asshole to his lover, his Angel. He wasn't going to see Percy again. He hated the feeling. The empty feeling that would never be filled again. He would love no other than his Percy. His sweet sweet Percy.

Nico smiled a gentle sad smile. Nico hated going to the beach but Percy loved them. Every winter vacation Percy begged Nico over and over again if they could go to a tropical island and like every year Nico protested and they both decided to stay in the city, against Percy's wishes. If Nico had taken him to Hawaii like Percy always wanted.. Would he have stayed? If Nico had done everything Percy had asked for... Would the Fates have made Percy stay with him?

Nico had struggled for years to ask the love of his life out. When he finally had enough courage to ask him out, to go on ridiculously adorable dates, and when he finally asked for his hand... He thought he would keep his Angel forever, trapped in a golden cage with wings that no longer worked. 

Percy flew away.

No.

The hanging cage Nico had put up high in the heavens broke and fell. His Angel's wings were useless and he crashed and burned.

 

_"I love you."_

_"Hm.."_

_"I'll be back by the end of the week."_

_"Kay."_

_"Be good and eat healthy."_

_"Kay."_

_"I know you're upset that I have to leave bu-"_

_"Don't you have a flight you have to take?"_

_"... I love you. I'll call you when I get there, promise, Nico."_

 

 

A heart retching sob broke the silence in Nico's dark home. Reliving the conversation in his head over and over again, wishing he had said things differently instead of being cold to his Angel. He didn't know that would be the last time he would ever see him. Even though he was upset that Percy had to leave to see his mother and step-father, he didn't mean to be that cold. He didn't. He had held the phone that day, as tightly as he held the house phone today. He had received a call, but it wasn't from Percy.. The Airport had called him. Telling him about the tragedy and how sorry they were for my loss and how sorry they were that they had to be the one to give him the news.

The day Percy died, Nico died as well. His will to continue on was gone. He lost the love of his life and there was no way, no how, Percy was coming back. No amount of friendships or family love could fill the aching gap in his heart.

Nico curled into fetal position and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. He was still wearing his work clothes from two days ago. He was grieving, but he still had to work. The thing was, work was just a blur now, life was just passing him by.

He stared at the lit screen on his phone. He had about 78% of battery life left. Maybe good for 2 or 3 hours if he used it constantly. If he put the house phone back to charge, his cell phone battery would run out, then he could use the house phone and charge his cell phone. It would be a never ending process. Nico began to press the numbers on his touch screen.

 

"Hi! It's Percy di Angelo and I can't answer right now! So leave me a message and I'll call ya right back!"

 

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

**Author's Note:**

> Percy's my little baby Angel so in every story I just have to call him an Angel, sorry for those who are probably annoyed by now.
> 
> So anyway, I wrote this story out of my own past experience. I have had fights with friends and a few days later they had moved to another city or another country and I've ended up always feeling guilty that I had never tried to make up with them.  
> But one friend of mine was very sick. I mean she had diabetes, but she ate sugar like it was nothing and so none of use knew she was a diabetic. I think she didn't understand how serious her illness was at the time.  
> She was like a sister to me and someone I kind of had a crush on her too. One day (I won't tell you what happened.) She made me upset. We both ended up yelling at each other in class and got sent to detention. A couple days later and none of use were on speaking terms. I was just so mad and so was she and we didn't want t be the first one to apologize.  
> A couple days after that, I was just sitting on the couch watching tv and the phone rang. Her mom had called my step-mom and and told her that my friend had killed herself, overdosing on sleeping medication.  
> I never thought that would happen you know?
> 
> You never expect certain things to happen and yet it happens. I've learned, sadly too late, never go to sleep angry. Call up your friend you had a fight with and have a calm talk. Call your girlfriend or boyfriend and say I love you. It's magic seriously.  
> I just wish I had that chance with my best friend. I wish I wasn't so stupid back then.
> 
> I really really love you guys. Thanks for sticking with me in all of my stories so far.


End file.
